When Love Attacks
by dragonluvr85
Summary: This is My First Fan Fic and It is about Ginny and Draco, that is all i can say because i don't want to give away too much, jus enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well this is the first fanfic I have ever wrote, so enjoy, sorry if it's a bit bad but it's my first time, enjoy, by the way, this is the first chapter**

IN THE BURROW

"Ginny, dear, it's time to wake up" Her mother said bringing in Ginny's washing.

"What?" Ginny asked still half asleep in her small single bed.

"Get up, it's time to leave for the train" Ron said running into Ginny's room.

Ginny grunted and rolled onto her back. _Well at least I get to see my friends again _She thought to herself. Ginny was going into her 6th year at Hogwarts whereas Ron and his friends were going into their 7th year. She got out of bed so suddenly that Ron jumped back startled.

"I'm up, I'm up now get out of my room so I can get dressed" Ginny said. With that her Mum and Ron left her room.

"Breakfast is on the table Ginny dear." Her Mum said as she was walking out of the room, she then shut the door behind herself, leaving Ginny alone in her thoughts. _What should I wear? _Ginny asked herself, she sighed _just once I wish I could have brand new clothes._ After tearing through her wardrobe she settled on an old pair of really faded baggy jeans and a pink hooded jacket. Then she tore downstairs as she was already late, Ginny gobbled down her breakfast and ran to the car that was waiting in the driveway. Her trunk was already in the boot of the car _secondhand _she sighed to herself as she got into the car.

AT THE STATION AND ON THE TRAIN

_Do I really want to go to school this year? _Ginny debated with herself, then she saw Draco Malfoy and thought to herself _hmmm, he's hot, snap out of it Ginny, your parents don't get along with each other. _She stood next to the train and watched Draco's body go into the prefect's carriage _OMG! _She thought_ I'm a prefect! _And she looked at her jacket and sure enough there was her prefect badge pinned neatly to it.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he saw Harry's figure come through the brick barrier and onto platform 9 ¾. Ginny stalked off feeling hurt that her brother had ignored her; she went down to the prefect's carriage and dumped her stuff into one of the overhead carriers.

The guards suddenly came up and shut the door to the prefect's carriage _what about Ron_ she thought with a worried look on her face. Draco noticed this look and said "Hi, what's wrong?"

"Ron's not in the prefect's carriage" she said

"Well didn't he tell you, he didn't make a good prefect last year so he was kicked off." Draco said

"What!" Ginny exclaimed

"Well didn't he tell you, he didn't make a good prefect last year so he was kicked off." Draco repeated

"I heard you the first time but I don't believe it, it can't be true" Ginny said shaking her red head vigorously "he would've told me" with that she shoved Draco away and ran down the train which had just started to leave the station. Ginny stumbled as she looked in all the compartments trying to find Ron, finally after what seemed like eternity to poor Ginny she saw Ron with Hermione, Harry, Luna and Neville.

"Ron, Hermione, you're prefect's your meant to be in the prefect carriage" Ginny cried

"Ginny, Ron and I we weren't elected as prefect's this year, instead it's Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan." Hermione explained.

"Sorry Gin" Ron said, Ginny could feel the tears coming on so she fled from their carriage and went to get changed into her school robes. Once she was changed she thought to herself _Secondhand robes _and sighed and walked back to the prefect's carriage where she saw Malfoy talking to Pansy Parkinson, Ginny went to sit opposite Malfoy and Parkinson but was beaten to it by a Hufflepuff Prefect. So she sat down in the opposite corner to Malfoy. Ginny then feel asleep out of boredom, and before she knew it the train had arrived at Hogsmeade Station


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, Dumbledore is still alive in this story**

THAT NIGHT

Ginny hopped into one of the horseless carriages that would take her to Hogwarts. Malfoy got into the carriage after her then the carriage took off up the hill.

"Ginny, I've got to talk to you" Draco said to her

"Uh, sure" Ginny replied sounding a bit unsure

"Tonight after the feast, meet me in the Prefect's Bathroom" Draco said urgently

"I dunno Draco you know we're not allowed to meet with people from other houses at night. I can't afford to not be a prefect" Ginny said

"Well just say we're taking a bath" Draco said with a sly grin.

"Oh all right meet you there" Ginny said finally giving in, and settled into the chair. They soon arrived at the Gates of Hogwarts, the castle was a wonderful sight the lights were on and silhouettes were in the windows. When the carriage got to the school's steps Ginny leapt out and went to find Luna, Draco got out a little while after Hermione saw him get out of the carriage.

"Ron, did Malfoy just get out of that carriage?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, why" Ron replied

"Well Ginny got out of that one as well." Hermione pointed out

"Well their both Prefects" Ron said, not catching onto what Hermione was trying to say.

"Uh, guys we'd better get inside" Harry butted in noticing that everyone had gone inside and that they were the only ones still outside.

"Oh no" Hermione exclaimed "we're late for the ceremony" and they sprinted to the great hall while sliding on the squeaky clean marble entrance. Ginny saw the doors burst open and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry all running in, she rolled her eyes _trust them to be late_.

"ladies and gentlemen, students and professors, it is with sad feelings that I say the Sorting Hat is no longer at this school therefore Professor McGonagall will sort the students out" Dumbledore exclaimed.

A murmur went around the school _no sorting hat _Ginny thought to herself. Professor McGonagall stood and called for silence then went through each name slowly and tried to decide what house to put them in.

Ginny heard her tummy rumbling and tried to block it out. After what seemed like forever to Ginny McGonagall finished and she sat down again and Dumbledore rose.

"I have just two words to say before we eat and here they are DIG IN!" Dumbledore finished. At these exact words food appeared on the plates in front of them and pumpkin juice filled their goblets. _Yum, _Ginny thought to herself as she helped herself to some sheppards pie.

When everyone was finally full, Dumbledore rose again and addressed the school "Filch ahs banned more objects for the whole list go to his office door and there is a list of objects, also that **no-one **is to enter the forbidden forest, well I'm sure that you have all had a very long trips so I will let you go to sleep now, Goodnight"

The first years looked lost and Ginny remembered that she was meant to show them the common room and dormitories _but I have to meet Draco oh well I'll be late _"First years over here, oi, come on, follow me" and all the first years scuffled to her glad to have someone to show them what to do. Ginny led them to the Fat Lady in the Pink Dress and told them the password then scurried off to meet Draco.

"You're late" Draco said when Ginny finally entered panting for breath

"I had to show the first years where to go" Ginny said "what do you want?"

"I want you Ginny, I have tried denying it but I can't, I love you" Draco said.

Ginny was stunned "What!" she finally blurted out

"Did you not hear me?" Draco asked

"I heard you, I'm speechless, what about Pansy?" Ginny exclaimed

"What about her?"

"Well I thought you were going out with her"

"I was but I broke up with her, that's what we were talking about on the train." Draco explained

Ginny was speechless "I don't know what to say" She said

"Just say yes" Draco said

"Ok, I'll go out with you," and she gave him a peck on the cheek and exited the bathroom leaving Draco looking so happy that it was scary.


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST DATE

A few weeks had passed since the night Draco had asked her out, Ginny was starting to feel nervous as nothing had progressed from it. _I thought when you start dating you actually go on a date_ she thought as she walked down the stairs that led from her dormitory to the common room, as she walked into the common room she saw a crowd of people hovering around the notice board she pushed her way to the front to see what all the fuss was about. _Hmm a Hogsmeade visit next week cool _she thought _maybe Draco will ask me out _and with that thought she went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Ginny had just had her double potions and her bag was packed with all her potions ingredients. As she was walking down the charms corridor she saw Draco standing talking to Crabbe and Goyle. _Be cool _she thought as she walked past, suddenly she saw the shadow of someone standing behind her, she turned around and saw Draco smiling at her.

"Hey, have you seen that there is a Hogsmeade visit next week?" he asked

"Yeah I saw this morning" Ginny replied

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something" Draco said

"Um, I dunno," Ginny paused to think, "Oh ok, sure"

"Cool, meet me at the gates at 9:00" he said

"Fine" Ginny replied and then turned around and walked away smiling.

That week flew by and before Ginny knew it, it was the day of the Hogsmeade visit; she put on her favourite pair of flared jeans and favourite hoodie. Then she walked to the Great Hall to have breakfast then after just one piece of toast she went to meet up with Draco, _he is soo hot _she thought he was wearing a dark green turtleneck top and some baggy jeans, Ginny smiled to herself, her brother would flip if he knew that she was going out with Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco" Ginny said sweetly as she approached him

"Hey Gin" he replied "shall we start walking then?"

"Sure, I can't let my brother see me though" Ginny said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry" Draco replied and making Ginny feel comforted. At this they started to walk towards the village. They went to see the Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes. Ginny tried taking Draco's hand but he immediately move his hand away, Ginny looked confused,

"I thought this was a date!" Ginny exclaimed

"It is, but I can't display affection yet, especially not in Hogsmeade, sorry" Draco apologized with the most sincere look on his face. It was hard for Ginny to resist so she stayed, after this they went to the Three Broomsticks to get a warm butterbeer.

"Oh no, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in there!" Ginny exclaimed her eyes going as round as possible, "I can't go in there"

At that point Hermione who was facing the window squinted and said "hey Ron is that Ginny with Malfoy?" Before Ron turned around Ginny grabbed Malfoy by the arm and pulled him and they both sprinted to get as far away as possible. Ron turned around and saw nothing _jeez Hermione's lost it Ginny's not there_.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Draco had run all the way to Madam Puddlefoots Tea Shop,

"Want to go in?" Ginny asked Draco

"Okay, whatever" Draco replied. So they went inside and sat down at a table, the tables were very close together and squeezed into the tiny shop. Ginny and Draco were the only ones there, about a minute after they sat down Madam Puddlefoot herself came over to their table and took their order, then she left to make it.

"Do you want to?" Ginny asked

"Okay" Draco replied. So Ginny leaned across the table and kissed Draco on the lips, _this is soo great _Ginny thought. _Wow she's good _Draco thought and they lip locked. At that moment Madam Puddlefoot came back with their drinks that they had ordered so Ginny and Draco were forced to break apart, Draco paid and then they drank in silence. When they had both finished they got up to leave but didn't get further than their table before Draco started making out with Ginny when they stopped,

"Whoa, I thought you didn't want to show any affection in public" Ginny said

"I've changed my mind" Draco said in that sexy drawl that Ginny loved

"Ok" Ginny laughed.

"Well I have got to go, it's been fun today, I really enjoyed myself, and we have to do it again" Ginny said

"I just have one question, do you consider me as your boyfriend?" Draco asked

"You know what, I've been waiting for you to ask," Ginny smiled "of course" and they hugged each other. Then Ginny left Madam Puddlefoots tea shop with the biggest grin on her face leaving Draco standing there looking as though he had just been stunned.

On the way back to Hogwarts Ginny ran into her friend Luna who was walking back too, Ginny longed to tell Luna what had happened on her date but she had promised Draco that their dating would remain a secret.

That night in the Great Hall Ginny was one of the last people to leave as was Draco,

"Gin wait up" Draco called out to her and jogged up to her, "meet me in the prefect's bathroom again tonight"

"I don't know" Ginny said with a worried look on her face, she hung her head but Draco reached out his hand and pushed her head up so it was in level with his and their eyes connected, Ginny found herself looking into his steely blue eyes. Draco gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said,

"Meet me tonight please" Draco begged

"Oh, alright" Ginny said giving in.

So later that night when everyone was asleep Ginny crept out of the dormitory to the prefect's bathroom, Draco was already there and waiting,

"Hey," he said

"Hi" Ginny replied

Draco started to walk up to Ginny and suddenly pinned Ginny to the wall and their lips connected and before Ginny knew it they were making out Draco started to undo Ginny's buttons on her school shirt but Ginny knocked his hand away,

"Don't you want to?" Draco questioned

"Yes, but not yet it's too soon" Ginny replied

"Ok, tell me when your ready" Draco replied looking crest fallen, Ginny felt guilty just looking at his crest fallen face.

"Oh, whatever, let's do it" Ginny said giving in again. Draco instantly smiled and started undoing the buttons of Ginny's School shirt meanwhile Ginny was undoing Draco's School shirt as well. Then Draco started undoing the zip of Ginny's skirt and Ginny started undoing Draco's pants. Then they were both stripped down to their underwear,

"I dunno…" Ginny said. Draco put his finger on her lips to shh her.

"Don't talk" Draco whispered "I just heard something, someone's coming!"

"What do we do?" Ginny asked. And she tugged to pull her skirt over her hips and did it back up and then put on her shirt and buttoned it up, Draco quickly put on his pants and shirt and then they both hid in the shadows of the room, just as Filch came through the door. _Damn _thought Draco but Filch didn't see them and left a short time after. Ginny waited till Filch had gone,

"Phew that was close!" Draco exclaimed

"Tell me about it, this is just too risky, we have to meet sometime during the day what about ever second day in the room of requirements?" Ginny suggested

"Okay" Draco agreed "but we have to do it at night"

"Fine" Ginny replied. Then she turned around and left the room her long red hair swinging behind her. Draco smiled at her retreating figure.

Ginny was lucky she didn't run into anyone on the way to her dormitory, she sighed _I don't know if I'm ready to do it yet, I mean we have only had one date _she argued with herself _but he wants to_. With these thoughts swirling inside her head she went to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

Ginny slept through her alarm; oh _thank god I don't have lessons today_ she thought as she got out of bed, she got dressed in her school skirt and shirt, _secondhand _she sighed. She looked at her watch and opened her eyes in disbelief _it's already lunch time! I have to go meet Draco _with that thought she ran as fast as she could to the room of requirements and walked up and down the corridor while thinking _I need a place of Privacy with Draco _and then she saw the door handle and opened the door Draco was already there _he's soo punctual. _

"Hey, babe" Draco said

"Hey" Ginny replied smiling.

"You ready?" Draco asked

_Good question _Ginny thought _am I ready? Yes, yes I am!_

"Yes" she replied. Draco grinned and thought _we need a bed _suddenly out of nowhere a bed appeared in the room, Draco smirked. And started undressing himself and Ginny started undressing herself. When they were both fully naked they got into the bed and Ginny felt butterflies in her tummy as they started to do it. They did it for about 10- 15 minutes. Then they finished bye giving each other a big kiss on the lips.

_Well that was definitely painful _Ginny thought as she was getting dressed, then she snapped back to reality and noticed _Oh My God! I am no longer virgin! _ _What will mum and dad say and Ron when I tell him who I lost it too._

"Did you like that?" Draco asked

"I dunno" Ginny replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well I did, we have to do it more often" Draco said

"But my parents won't be happy to hear that I lost my virginity and Ron won't like it when I tell him who I lost it to" Ginny said expressing her feelings to him. Draco felt for Ginny at that moment more than he had for any other girl so he hugged Ginny.

"We don't have to if we don't want to" Draco said trying to be comforting.

"I guess" Ginny said a little smile appearing on her face, and then quickly disappearing. "I have got to go" Draco then walked over to Ginny and slipped his hand into hers and then they both walked out together, just as Hermione and Ron came around the corner, Ron was too busy looking through his chocolate frog cards to notice Ginny and Draco holding hands and laughing and flirting but Hermione noticed and she said,

"Isn't that Ginny holding hands with Draco, Ron I'm not kidding"

"Whatever Hermione, I think Ginny has enough common sense to know that she shouldn't go out with Draco"

"But they are, some people saw them through the window of Madam Puddlefoots tea shop and they were full on making out" Hermione argued

"As _you _believe in gossip" Ron argued

"I do believe it because I saw them when they were just about to come into The Three Broomsticks but then they noticed that we were there so they left" Hermione said. They continued following Ginny and Draco, eventually Ron looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes; Ginny was holding hands with Malfoy,

"Uh, Ron you might want to close your mouth, there's some drool coming out" Hermione pointed out "I hate to say I told you, but I did tell you they were going out"

"GINNY!" Ron yelled, Ginny turned around surprised at the sound of Ron's voice, Ginny gasped, Ron had seen her flirting and holding hands with Draco Malfoy. She stopped dead in her tracks and Draco stopped too. They both swiveled around to face a very angry Ron and a much laid back Hermione.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed "have you been following me?"

"No, but I can't believe you are going out with _him_" Ron retaliated

Ginny smirked at Ron and said "that's not all I've done"

"Huh?" Ron asked puzzled by this last comment

"I have also lost my virginity to Draco, because you know what, I love him, your just jealous" Ginny explained. She then stalked off down the corridor with Draco tailing behind her leaving Ron stumped.

That night Ginny couldn't sleep, maybe it was the cold or maybe it was because she now had to live with the secret from her parents. _I'm sure Ron has already told them _Ginny sighed dreading the next day.

After what seemed like hours Ginny finally went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't stand to just leave it like that, so here is the rest, there is also a sex scene to make up for last time, sorry guys.**

AT PLATFORM 9¾

Ron stood as far away as possible from Ginny and Draco all train ride, as soon as the train pulled up at the station he was the first person off, he stood beside the train and watched Ginny saying goodbye to Draco through means of kissing and cuddling. He snorted.

Meanwhile Ginny was in tears that she would not see Draco for a few months, they were hugging each other and Ginny promised she would send an owl to him. Finally they broke apart just as Draco's parents came through the barrier. _Just in time, Draco's parents would flip if they saw us kissing _Ginny thought.

"Bye Gin, see you next year" Draco said and left Ginny standing on the platform by herself. Then Ginny saw her parents waving at her but instead of her mother's kind smile all she got was a huge frown,

"Virginia Weasley get over here right now, before I lose my temper" Her father yelled out to her, so with no other choice Ginny walked over to them focusing on her own feet and not daring to look up.

"Ginny, let's go" her mum said grabbing Ginny's arm and yanking it towards the barrier. Ginny just followed because by this point any struggling would force her to be more violent. Though deep down she knew they weren't that violent they were just upset.

AT HOME AGAIN

Ron, Ginny, and Ginny's mother and father were all huddled around the Weasley's dinner table discussing the children's years and reports.

"Well Ron, you finished with very good grades, but Ginny dear yours slipped this year and we all know the reason for this…" Her mother, Molly said and broke off

"It is because you were dating that Malfoy person even though you know how we feel about his parents, thank you Ron for telling us earlier." her father, Arthur finished giving Ron a grateful smile. Ginny glared at Ron and Ron smiled back so Ginny gave him a smirk that said _you look out I'll get you for this._

"So who I date comes down to you to decide?" Ginny asked angrily

Molly sighed and said "no, it doesn't come down to us, it is up to you but we don't really like that Malfoy kid"

"His name is Draco and even though you hate him, I love him" Ginny said through tears of anger. She was angry with her parents, Ron and the fact that they were treating her like a 5 year old. At this moment she would love to be standing next to Draco her head resting against his chest and her taking in the scent from his deodorant.

"Ginny, I know you love him…"Arthur tried reasoning with Ginny.

"No" Ginny cut in, "no don't know that I love him because otherwise you wouldn't be treating me like this" she said all this with tears in her eyes. "Its you who don't love me, Draco loves me; he understands me and he doesn't tell me who I can and can't hang out with." Then she stormed up the flight of stairs that led to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that didn't go very good now did it?" Ron said pointing out the obvious. Arthur stuck his arm and finger out and pointed to Ron's bedroom which was even further up the stairs than Ginny's. Ron left the room after catching on to what his father was trying to say. When Ron had left the room Arthur looked at his wife and gave her a look that said _well, now what_ and molly shook her head in disappointment.

Meanwhile during all this Ginny was lying on her front on her bed and crying her heart out, _how can I have a relationship that my parents don't want me to have? _She thought, she gave a big sniff and Ron who was just walking up the stairs heard the sniff and wandered into Ginny's room curiously.

"Why are you crying?" Ron asked

Ginny looked at her brother and gave him a look that said _like you don't know; you are the cause of it all. _Ginny got up and looked at her brother through tears and shoved him out of her room, all she wanted was to be alone with Draco, so she wrote a note saying:

_Dear Draco_

_You are my hero, I love you and my day so far has been really miserable I have had a fight with my parents over our relationship; it seems Ron can't keep hold of secrets. _

_Are you well?_

_Have you told your parents about us?_

_All I want right now is to see you._

_Love Ginny_

As Ginny wasn't supposed to use the family owl for deliveries, she had to wait till her parents went to bed.

Finally after what seemed like forever Ginny finally heard her parents snoring and instantly knew that they were asleep, so she tip-toed past their room, she heard the floorboards squeak beneath her as she made her way to where her family kept the owl. She opened the cage where the owl was kept and tied her letter around its leg and watched the owl fly into the night sky. Ginny then tip-toed back to bed and feel asleep feeling slightly happier.

The next morning Ginny woke up but couldn't be bothered getting up so she tried to fall back asleep. After about 20 minutes she gave up and got out of bed and got changed into a pair of black track pants and a long sleeve emerald top, _both from a secondhand place _once again Ginny sighed _just once I'd like something new. _She looked at her reflection in her mirror and started scraping her long red hair into a messy bun.

"Ginny are you up yet?" Molly yelled from downstairs

"Yes mum" Ginny yelled back. So Ginny then went downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

"Hey Gin" Ron said as Ginny walked into the room and sat in her usual place.

"Hey _Ron_" Ginny said back smirking. She helped herself to the scrambled eggs that her mum had made that morning. Ginny ate has hurriedly as she could because she didn't want to hang around and talk about her 'problems'.

Once Ginny had finished she walked out of the room and back up to her bedroom where she planned to hibernate until the end of the holidays, she closed the door to her room but she could feel the presence of another being in the room, her eyes darted from left to right,

"Hey babe" a voice came from behind her. Ginny turned around and opened her eyes in disbelief _it couldn't be, could it? _And it was,

"Draco!" she exclaimed

"Shh, your parent's can't know I'm here"

"How'd you get in my room unnoticed?" Ginny enquired

"I apparated" Draco grinned "I got your letter, and it was kind of hard to read."

Ginny grinned; she couldn't help it she was just soo happy to see Draco again, "Well thanks for coming."

"How about we ditch this place?" Draco questioned

Ginny thought about the idea and said "Sure, let's go"

Ginny went to stand next to him so they could do a double aparation. The next events happened so fast that they were a blur to Ginny, one minute they were in her room the next minute they were in some fancy apartment with a huge double bed with a feathery quilt which looked heavenly to Ginny. Ginny looked around the apartment and saw that it had a small kitchenette a bathroom and another bedroom and even a huge lounge room.

"This is my family's summer apartment in Paris" Draco explained.

IN PARIS

"Oh Draco, its gorgeous" Ginny exclaimed and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek and said "let's go explore before it get's dark"

"Sure whatever you want Gin" Draco answered. So they left the apartment and went into the busy streets of Paris, during the day they saw the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, and Notre Dame. By the time it was dark Ginny's feet were tired of walking so they went back to the apartment to relax.

"So you want to refresh my memory of the wonderful night in Hogwarts when I lost my virginity Draco?" Ginny asked seductively when they arrived back at the apartment.

Draco smirked pulling her close. "I dunno you might have to help me." Ginny smirked back, proceeding to lift her shirt and slowly pull it over her head. Draco ran his surprisingly gentle hands over the smooth skin of her belly and she shivered as his touch sent sensations down her spine.

He then pulled his shirt off and she unbuttoned his jeans. Once he was left in only his boxers he helped her out of her skirt until she was standing in only her black boy-leg undies and lacy bra. They just stared at each other taking in the sight of their nearly naked bodies. The first time they had 'done it' they had been so eager that they hardly took time to appreciate each other. Now they took it slowly and gently, just enjoying the touch of each other's bodies. They caressed and stroked and touched until Draco kissed her fully on the mouth strongly and sweetly. His mouth then moved down her neck until he reached that tender spot on her collarbone making her gasp with pleasure. She then brought his mouth back to hers and kissed him passionately slowly baking him towards the bed. They collapsed upon it and their remaining clothes were off in seconds. Their mouths still connected and Draco stiff and Ginny waiting he slowly, gently slipped inside her.

They moaned into to each other's mouths but refused to let go, their intimacy was so strong. Draco was on top and he began to rock gently, slowly increasing his speed and ferocity. Ginny kept up with him until they moved together as if they were one being. They kept at it their feelings of pleasure building up inside them until it exploded in massive burst of ecstasy. They cried out and collapsed in a sweaty panting mess.

When they had gotten their breath back Draco crawled off Ginny and drew her under the covers. She snuggled into him, loving the feel of their hot naked bodies touching slightly under the cool sheets. Within moments she was asleep.

Draco, barely awake himself, rolled over and cradled her in the nook of his arms. He lent forward and kissed her softly before closing his eyes.


End file.
